pkmncardexfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Pkmncardex Wiki Check our links below TCG community - Various forums and website's dedicated to pokemon. Decklists - Current top deck lists Pokebeach-pre-release/pokebeach apology by ven0.0 http://pokebeach.com/2013/01/a-note-about-prerelease-scans this to me is the most interesting thing I have seen on pokebeach in ages, now in the past I did act like a monstrous idiot on the forums and would like to take the time to apologize to WPM and the rest of the staff for having to put up with me. Holy crap I have nothing but respect for WPM in everything he said, it is quite the read if you have the time (it gave me a headache, I have a limit to space reading and then I just can't do it anymore, like reading books and such). But if you have the time it is a quite interesting history to pokemon while I was offline playing the game and he was online trying to start it's popularity up again. I remember those days of pokemon where so much happened, wotc and 4kids damaged pokemons image, kadabra gets sued (I love abra, kadabra and alakazam), etc, so many things put a bad taste in so many peoples mouths. Also check pokebeach on Saturday (Jan/26th/2012) in the evening for PLASMA STORM scans. thank you for you're time and have a great pre-release and regionals, ciao. Hello. by ven0.0 Hello, since this is my first post I'd like to take the time to talk about myself, my online name in the pokemon community is Ven?, ven0.0, varit, etc, I have been known for my very unorthodox deck building style which many people have said in the past is a little or mostly terrible, however I have a very unorthodox playstyle as I started playing pokemon since jungle at the toy's R'us leagues, my play style has not changed since and since alot of players don't realize this they tend to say I'm a joke or a fraud, however I can keep my own with people who play at worlds to national level, I make it at about mid level at any tournament easily or higher so i'm not to concerned with what close minded people have to say (alot of people will hate that statement but its true). I find that alot of people in the format, forums, etc see the common ground between eachothers deck lists and or construction to easily and assume that that is the best way to play but I'm a big believer in personality in you're own deck goes a long way, that and if you're minds in it then you're deck will succeed if it's not it won't no matter how good the deck is. I do have alot respect for meta and meta players regardless of my opinions, they're tough players. The purpose of this site is to sort of catalog the tcg, yes it is rapidly expanding as one of the biggest card games world wide making leaps and bounds with online feeds of worlds matches being in more demand, not only the final's matches but even the top 20. That might not be seen as easily about 2-3 years ago. which in personal opinion and alot of people online have a growing interest. I want to have an easy sort of rating system between the site's for players who wish to view the site to have a better understanding of it. Admin from each site may change my content on they're forum at any time by sending me an e-mail, I am a stickler for detail so I will ask alot of questions to insure the continuous integrity of the site, it's players, community and so on. As well as listing sites, I will be listing special edition cards and or sets as covering the whole of the tcg seems to be rather redundant considering that 3 sites have the tcg down to an arithmetic. I will also be listing pro deck list's either contributed from other site's or taken (we all do) to sort of get and understanding of deck structure and current playing style of the current format. I will be adding a few other features to the site at a later date but it's getting late and I have alot of work to do on this wikia already, enjoy and peace. Latest activity Category:Browse